A Return
by laureninthesky96
Summary: Kylo Ren has been gone for days on a mission with his Knights. Hux, left all alone on the ship, can do nothing but wonder what he's been up to during his time away. Who can blame him for needing a little reassurance every now and again?


Hux sighed and gritted his teeth. The monitors reported that the Knights of Ren had returned from their latest scout mission, finally. They'd been away for days this time. Countless disasters that demanded the attention of the Supreme Leader had occurred during this jaunt into space. More and more often lately, the incessant demands of running the First Order were left to Hux and the rest of the high command, and Hux was tired.

He scrolled through the log he'd kept of the past few days, making extra notes here and there for Ren to review. He was alone in the room, so he switched his feed to the camera on the landing bay and watched as the Knights of Ren disembarked. They looked so fraternal, laughing and joking as they crossed the massive room. All except one. Kylo Ren's body language was more loose and relaxed than normal surrounded by his old friends, but he was still much more serious than his subordinates. He stood out in the center of the group, tall and looming. Hux zoomed in and watched as Ren pulled off his helmet, shaking out his hair. He carried the heavy metal helmet under his arm easily. His movements were fluid, graceful. Hux absently opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the end of the stylus he'd been writing with, his eyes fixed on the wallscreen.

The door slid open and his head snapped in the direction of the sound. General Pryde saluted in the doorway. Before he finished the gesture, his eyes slid to the wallscreen. The corner of his mouth turned down. His expression only grew more grave as he noticed Hux's body language. Hux was leaned back in his chair, legs spread wide, with the end of the stylus still at his lips. Hux quickly sat up straight and returned the salute, then turned the wallscreen off. Pryde stepped through the threshold and let the door close behind him before speaking.

"I came to alert you to the fact that the Supreme Leader has returned from playing with his friends, but I see that you're already aware," said Pryde. His voice was derisive. Hux frowned. Pryde had been full of these little comments lately. His intentions were multiple-he wanted to forge a rapport with Hux, draw him into an alliance against Kylo Ren. It was also a taunt, meant to humiliate Hux into severing his loyalty to Ren. Hux stared at Pryde over his shoulder, not bothering to stand. His teeth pressed together so hard that he could feel it in his temples.

"Yes, I'm prepping my report for him now. When the Supreme Leader is ready to meet with High Command, we'll send word," said Hux, a clear dismissal and a clear statement of his loyalty. He turned back to his notes. He could feel Pryde's cool disapproval, but he didn't look up until he heard the door slide shut again. He clicked the wallscreen back on and switched to the camera feed from just outside his room. He watched Pryde walk away, then followed him through several more cameras down the corridor until Pryde was safely back in his own quarters.

Hux stepped out of his room, straightening his uniform. He walked swiftly and with purpose to avoid being stopped along the way. There was always something that needed attention, and he didn't want to give the impression that he was available. He nodded to the groups of stormtroopers that saluted as he passed.

When he reached Kylo Ren's chambers, he looked around before leaning in toward the retinal scanner. Few knew that he had biometric access, and he had no interest in letting word get out. He stepped inside quickly and let the door close behind him.

The room was warm and steamy, and Ren's clothes covered the floor. Hux could hear the shower running. He tapped the bathroom door with his knuckles as he approached.

"General." Ren's low voice sounded almost jovial. He always piloted his missions with the knights, and flying left him in a good mood. Hux smiled and perched on the counter, letting his feet dangle just above the floor, heels knocking against the cabinet. He could see the outline of Ren through the frosted glass as he rinsed his long hair under the spray. He studied Ren's distorted body through the pane, feeling the strain of three days' separation.

"Supreme Leader. I'm glad you've returned. How was your venture?" he asked, not hearing his own words. He was fully preoccupied now watching Kylo's hands run over his body.

"Useful. We recovered the Wayfinder, and got a lead on the scavenger girl. Kuruk and Ushar will leave first thing tomorrow to investigate further. I'll be leaving again soon with the others to meet them." At the mention of the Knights, Hux curled his lip. They were brutes. A pack of dirty, undisciplined fiends that could only be brought to heel by Kylo Ren himself. Hux couldn't understand why Kylo kept them around now that he was Supreme Leader, with an actual trained army at his command.

The water shut off, and Hux stared as the shower door slid open. He handed Kylo a towel and gazed at his dripping, gleaming body, not bothering to hide his lust. Kylo's cock hung between his legs, already swollen.

Kylo saw Hux staring, looked down at himself and smiled, then leaned over to towel off his hair. "Did you miss me?" he asked, turning his face toward Hux. Hux looked down at him, crossed his ankles, and swiftly turned his face away, nose in the air. Kylo laughed, wrapping his hair in the towel. He stood and pushed a knee between Hux's legs, forcing them apart and standing in the gap. Hux kept his face turned away, his lips pursed. Kylo leaned in and ran his tongue over Hux's ear.

"What's the matter, pet?" he whispered, holding onto Hux's hips. He hadn't bothered to finish drying off and dripped all over Hux's uniform. Hux huffed, trying to push him away with his knees.

"Which one are you fucking?" Hux asked, his voice unexpectedly harsh. Kylo stepped back and stared at Hux, incredulous. Hux met his eyes and then looked away quickly, his jaw clenched. In a moment, Kylo was back on him. He giggled, trailing kisses up Hux's neck to the tender place behind his ear. Hux tried to pull away, but Kylo held him in place.

"Those ugly bastards?" he asked, breathing into Hux's ear. "I would never. Why would I, when I have you?" Hux relaxed a little, but still pushed Kylo away.

"You're with them all the time. You're never here! You've been gone for days, off playing pilot with them. Not even so much as a holo to me while you were gone!" He felt petulant now that Kylo was here reassuring him, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to be soothed and comforted.

Kylo leaned against him, wrapping his wet arms around Hux. Hux squirmed, but it was just for show. He didn't pull away.

"I missed you desperately," Kylo whispered, pressing his face into Hux's neck. "I'm sorry. You know I only want you." And _oh_ how Kylo wanted him. He breathed in deep against Hux's shoulder, savoring the scent of him.

Hux rolled his eyes, his gaze landing directly on Kylo's. "Prove it," he said.

Kylo pulled back, his face breaking into a wide grin. Hux blushed involuntarily, suddenly coy. He leaned back on the heels of his hands and watched as Kylo unlaced his boots. Kylo's movements were careful and controlled, but Hux noticed that his breathing was husky. He reached out with his foot and stroked Kylo's cheek with the tip of his boot. Kylo looked up at him from underneath a lock of hair, eyes wide. He bared his teeth in a scary smile and grabbed Hux by the ankle, his fingers tight against the soft skin bared by the loosening of Hux's bootlaces, pulling Hux off of the countertop. Before Hux fell to the wet floor, Kylo scooped him up and carried him flailing to the bed. Held tight against Kylo's bare chest, Hux began to wish that he had undressed while Kylo was in the shower. He wanted to feel Kylo's skin against his own.

Hux kicked off his shoes and began unzipping his jacket. Kylo rolled him onto the bed and pushed the jacket off of Hux's shoulders. The hungry look on Kylo's face was only intensified by the long scar trailing down his cheek. Hux pulled the jacket off, fumbling with his gloves as Kylo leaned over him on the bed. Kylo ran his hand teasingly over the tight bulge in Hux's pants before grabbing at the zipper.

Soon they were both bare, kissing hungrily. Kylo reached down and stroked Hux's cock, making him moan and shift on the bed. Kylo crawled backwards, kissing Hux from just under his chin down to the top of his belly button. Hux shivered in anticipation as Kylo teased him, trailing his nose over Hux's belly. He was wild with desire and furious with Kylo for being gone so long.

Kylo flicked his tongue over the tip of Hux's cock. Hux groaned and shivered, rolling his hips up into Kylo's face. Kylo smiled and rolled his eyes, grabbing Hux's hips and pushing them firmly back down onto the bed.

"Be patient," Kylo said in a whisper, the heat of his breath agonizingly close to Hux's cock. Kylo was barely able to restrain himself. He was just as desperate after their separation, but it was worth it to hold back to tease Hux, to hear his undisguised want laid bare.

"Please," Hux whined, all his muscles tight in anticipation. He'd twisted up the sheets, gripping them tight in his balled fists. Kylo swept his gaze over Hux's body, tensed in preparation, and let out a shaky breath. A wave of desire rushed through him and his eyelids fluttered.

Before he could make a conscious decision to start, Kylo had Hux's cock in his mouth, working it with his hands and lips and tongue. Hux moaned in appreciation, leaning back onto his pillow and finally allowing himself to relax. His breathing deepened, and he watched through half-closed eyes as Kylo worked him over.

He watched, savoring the sight of Kylo's lips stretched tight around his shaft. Darts of pleasure shot through his body. Hux didn't allow himself to masturbate while Kylo was away as a rule, and now the pent-up desire bubbled to the surface. He reached out, running his fingers through Kylo's long, soft hair, still wet from his shower.

Kylo looked up at him as he sucked, his wide eyes somehow still demanding even in this act of service. He slid his hands along the undersides of Hux's thighs, pushing his legs apart wide and exposing the most tender parts of Hux's body.

Kylo leaned back, continuing to stroke Hux's cock. He nodded down toward Hux's open legs with a questioning look. Hux was nodding vigorously before Kylo could say a word. Kylo smiled, amused. He leaned over Hux's body and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Brat," he whispered in Hux's ear, then took hold of his cock again. Hux sat up on his elbows to protest, but bit off his words with a moan as Kylo leaned down, probing his tight asshole with his tongue while stroking his cock. Hux let his head fall back onto the pillow, forgiving the slight. He breathed in deep, willing his muscles to relax.

His head lolled to the side and he watched as the drawer of the nightstand snapped open with no warning. He glanced down at Kylo. Kylo's arm was outstretched, summoning the bottle of lube in the drawer with the force. Hux snickered. Kylo's use of the force for petty everyday concerns was a familiar joke between the two of them now, but this was the first time he'd used it _in flagrante delicto. _Hux's mind was thick and fuzzy with pleasure, but he laughed at this frivolous treatment of the sacred.

Hux sucked in air through his teeth as Kylo's lubed fingers pushed inside him. Kylo's movements were measured and gentle. He built a slow, steady rhythm, then wrapped his lips back around Hux's cock and resumed sucking. Hux panted, trying to take in every bit of the sensation. The vulnerability of such an intimate act heightened the sensation of every touch, every lick, every stroke. His skin tingled and he squirmed and writhed on the bed, overwhelmed by the stimulation. The tension was building in his lower belly, but he wanted to hold onto the pleasure as long as he could manage. Kylo had been away from him for days. Hux would make him work for it.

He slowed his breathing, taking deep, intentional breaths, and distanced his mind from the feeling just enough to get a handle on himself. Kylo stared up at him, searching Hux's face, his gaze playful. He knew what Hux was up to, and he wasn't going to let him get away with it. Before Hux could prepare himself, Kylo deepthroated his cock, sputtering and slurping as he pushed himself further onto it. Hux gasped, his hard-won distance evaporating. He nearly came down Kylo's throat, but managed to hang on by a thread. Kylo, not to be ignored, quickened his pace, pushing further inside of Hux with his fingers.

Hux was done for. He couldn't stand to hold out for one more second. He moaned as he came, twining his fingers in Kylo's hair, spilling himself into Kylo's mouth.

When Hux was fully spent Kylo sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hux blinked up at him, sleepy after his orgasm, still out of breath. Kylo was grinning. Hux could feel Kylo's solid-stiff cock pressing against his thigh. The grin widened.

Kylo was lubing himself generously, stroking the slick fluid slowly over his cock. He let it drip down onto Hux's skin. Hux grinned back. He quickly rolled over onto his stomach and peered at Kylo over his shoulder coyly.

Kylo breathed in deep, his eyelids fluttering. Hux heard the hitch in his breath and knew that Kylo had felt the separation just as acutely. Three days. It wasn't such a long time at all, but in the context of being apart when they needed each other so desperately, it was unending.

Kylo held him by the hips as Hux pulled his knees up under him. He slid a hand up between Hux's thighs, then further up between his asscheeks, spreading lube generously. Hux quivered, the touch stirring his blunted nerves.

Kylo leaned over him, pressing his chest to Hux's back, and whispered into his ear. "Are you ready for me? I can't wait much longer. I need you." His voice was low and husky. Hux sighed, savoring the feeling of being desired. He rolled it over in his mind like a piece of gourmet chocolate held on the tongue as it melts. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux's middle. "Please," he asked again.

"Yes," Hux answered. He immediately felt Kylo's body react. Kylo Leaned back and guided himself in. Hux measured his breathing again, deliberately relaxing to let Kylo inside. Kylo pushed deeper, slowly and gently building a rhythm.

Hux wanted more than gentle, and he knew that Kylo could give it. There was fire inside Kylo, but sometimes it had to be drawn out. Without warning, he backed his ass up onto Kylo's cock, forcing him all the way in. Kylo gasped and moaned, leaning into Hux's thrust.

"Naughty boy," he said, his voice a raw whisper. He was losing his tightly held control. Hux could feel it in his motions, the way that his thrusts now felt wild and erratic. He wanted to stoke the fire further, make Kylo lose control completely. He moaned loud and high, cutting through the sounds of sex and Kylo's ragged breathing. As he'd planned, the sound had an immediate effect on Kylo. Kylo groaned in response, leaning forward and pressing his chest against Hux's back. He licked the back of Hux's neck with his whole tongue, pressing it soft against his skin. Hux shivered, arching his back. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux's shoulders, pulling him closer, pushing himself deeper. Hux moaned again, involuntarily this time, and gritted his teeth against the heavy rhythm. Hux panted with each thrust, the breath forced out of him. _This_ was what he wanted. He could feel the deep, rumbling grunts and growls from Kylo's chest against his back.

Kylo breathed heavy into Hux's ear, moaning as he came, filling Hux with his hot sticky seed. He shook gently, holding Hux close. "I missed you," he mumbled into Hux's hair. Hux smiled, curving his back against Kylo's chest as he pulled out. Kylo sucked in air through his teeth, his movements slow and tender for the sake of both of them. Hux could feel the warm wetness already beginning to drip down between his legs. He sat up on his knees.

Kylo leaned over and picked up the abandoned towel from the floor, offering a corner to Hux and using the other end to wipe himself clean before laying sprawled on the bed, arms wide. He dug around in the nightstand and tied up his hair, then relaxed again. Hux cleaned up, turning away self-consciously. He let the towel drop to the floor when he was done. Kylo reached out, catching Hux by the shoulder and pulling him down into his arms.

Hux slid under the sheets, relaxing into Kylo's embrace. The steady rise and fall of Kylo's chest was a balm for his high-strung heart.

Kylo buried his face in Hux's hair, breathing in deep. "If I could take you with me…" he trailed off. Hux could feel that sleep was overtaking them both. He let himself drift away.


End file.
